


Gentle Touch

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: For all her fury with a bow and arrow, she has no idea of how to be gentle with hair.





	Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Brave' nor do I own 'Frozen'. I am not profiting off this.

Merida snorts around her apple as the brush catches on a tangle. Elsa grits her teeth, grabbing the back of a chair. For all her fury with a bow and arrow, she has no idea of how to be gentle with hair. 

Her mother has sure hands: careful, long fingers, patient as they weave through tangles. Merida snatches and pulls and hopes. 

"You need stronger brushes," Merida cries, huffing as she pulls it free. "I think I broke another one."

"You need to be more gentle." 

Elsa turns, gripping her wrist before she can grab for another brush. 

"Come, sit down. I'll do the brushing this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Written on March 12th.


End file.
